


Lawyered

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Gibbs breaks one of his own rules





	1. Chapter 1

His phone rings and you groan softly. You can’t blame him for always being on call. He loved his job and was good at it and it was one of the things that attracted you to him. He doesn’t let go of your waist as he answers his phone with a clipped, “Gibbs.” You can hear the male voice on the other end of the line. “Uh huh. Okay DiNozzo.” He hangs up then and looks down at you.   
“You have to go don’t you.”  
“I do.”  
“Will you be home tonight?”  
“I don’t know.” You sigh softly then press a kiss to his lips. “I’ll be home as soon as I can. Lock the door.”  
“Why is it that I have to lock the door but you don’t have to?”  
“Because I’m a Marine and you’re a lawyer.” You shoot him a look and he laughs softly. “Lock the door.” He says before kissing you again then taking off. You go back to Gibbs house and do as he asks and lock the door. You change out of the dress you wore out and into one of his shirts then head down to the basement. You start working on his boat, sanding with the grain until your phone rings.   
“Hello?”  
“It was Miller.”  
“What?”  
“I saw him kill her.” The voice says, it’s a young voice and one that sounds familiar. “Tell NCIS.” They hang up and you know who it was, Mara Wright. She’s your only client who knows you’re dating an NCIS Agent. You pull the phone from your ear and then dial Gibbs.   
“Gibbs.”  
“Hey. I know you’re working but I just got a call from a client of mine. They indicated that they saw someone named Miller kill a woman and to tell NCIS.”  
“Any idea who this client was?”  
“No.” You lie.   
“You’re lying.” He calls you out.   
“Yep.” You hear him sigh loudly. “Come on Jethro you know I can’t divulge that information.”  
“Damn lawyer talk.” He growls and you laugh softly.   
“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll talk to my client and see if I can get them to come forward.”   
“We’ll check out this Miller connection.” He says.   
“Love you.” You tell him and he pauses before responding.   
“Uh huh.” You laugh then hang up. He’s always insisted on keeping his work and personal life separate, to keep you safe. But sometimes you wonder if there’s more to it than that.


	2. Chapter 2

You can’t get Mara to go in and talk with Gibbs. She sounds terrified the whole time you’re on the phone with her but you get her whole story. It’s late now, nearly one am and you’ve been pacing the last hour. Gibbs isn’t answering his phone and you need to get him this information. You sigh and pull on your dress again and grab your purse before heading out to your car in the driveway. It’s not a long drive to the Navy Yard and after they check your ID you’re allowed onto the base. They escort you to where his desk is and you’re not surprised to to find he’s not there.   
“Wilson who is this?” A pretty dark haired woman asks. He tells her your name and you reach out a hand.   
“I’m here representing my client. I have some information about the murder of your petty officer.”  
“Oh Gibbs is not going to like this.” A brunette man sitting across from her groans. You raise an eyebrow at him and then to both of his agents horror drop down into his seat. They both stare at you, mouths open in surprise. It takes everything you’ve got not to laugh at them. You shoot him a text letting him know you’re there, what you’re not expecting is for him to look so furious when he saw you.  
He doesn’t say anything, just wraps a hand around your wrist and tugs you along behind him. He pulls you into the elevator among confused calls of “Boss?” From whom you assume are Tony and Ziva. He hits the down button as the elevator starts to move he flips a switch grinding it to a halt. The elevator goes dark except for the emergency lights.   
“That can’t be good for the elevator.” You tell him before he grips your biceps.   
“What are you doing here?”  
“I came in my clients place. I wrote down everything that they said but couldn’t get them to come in.”  
“So you thought you’d come instead.”  
“You need the information right?” He just glares at you, “Right?”  
“I don’t want you involved in this.”  
“Too late Gibbs.” You tell him softly placing a hand on his chest. He hums softly his thumb grazing your jawbone he presses a quick kiss to your lips before flipping the switch to start the elevator.   
“I’ll have McGee do the interview.”  
“Okay. I can do this Gibbs.”  
“I know.” He says, his blue eyes search your face and he steps away just before the elevator doors slide open. “This way.” The short tempered man is back, you sigh softly and follow him. He opens a door and gestures for you to go inside, you do swaying your hips a bit more than is necessary. You shoot him a smirk before he shuts the door.   
You don’t have to wait long for McGee to come in and ask you questions. He’s kind but when you refuse to give him the name of your client he gets anxious.   
“I can’t give you that Agent McGee I know that you don’t like that answer but you and your handsome boss are just going to have to live with it.” You tell him.   
“If you could get them to come in.”  
“It’s not going to happen, they’re too scared.”   
“We can’t arrest him with a second hand eyewitness.”  
“Then find the evidence Agent McGee.” You tell him softly, “I’m sorry, I’ve done all I can. Can I go home now?”  
“Keep working on your client and stay in town. Just in case.”  
“Thank you Agent McGee.” You rise then head out of the small room, Gibbs falls into step with you, not saying a word. He speaks again when you’re on the elevator.   
“Go back to my place, lock the door.”  
“Will you be home tonight?”  
“If it’ll keep you there.”  
“It will.”  
“Alright then I’ll be home.”  
“Before 3am Jethro.” He sighs loudly then nods.   
“Before 3am.” You kiss him quickly before the elevator doors open and then he escorts you back out to your car. He looks uneasy. “Straight home.” He says.   
“Okay.”  
“I love you.” He whispers before kissing you softly.  
“I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

You head home, well sort of, you go to Gibbs place. You practically live there minus the actually living there part. It’s a strange arrangement but it works for you and Gibbs. You make your way up the driveway and onto the sidewalk that leads to the front porch your heels clicking with each step. You’re digging for keys when someone grabs your arm.   
“What the hell?” You exclaim as the person drags you back toward the driveway. “Let go!”   
“Shut the hell up!” He snaps as he pulls you back to the cars. Oh hell no you’re not going down like this. You dig into your purse for the little .22 you keep in there and ripping your arm from his grasp you turn and aim the gun at him.   
“Don’t move.” You snarl. He lunges for the gun and you fire.   
“You bitch!” He screams holding his now bleeding arm.   
“I told you not to move.” You tell him, sounding much braver than you feel. “Get on the ground.” He glares at you but does as you ask. You dig your knee into his back then cuff him with a zip tie from your purse. Keeping your knee in his back you pull your cell from your bag and call Gibbs.   
“Gibbs.”  
“I was attacked outside your house.”   
“I’m on my way.” He hangs up then and you put your phone away.   
“Alright, here’s the deal. I’m going to wrap that gunshot wound so you don’t bleed out. You try any shit and not only will I make you regret it but so will my boyfriend.”  
“Oh I’m scared now.” He says sarcastically and the scarf you’ve taken from your neck tightens painfully on his arm and he swears loudly.   
“Don’t be a dick and I won’t hurt you.” You snap making quick work of binding the gunshot. It’s then Gibbs’ black car comes screeching to a halt. He and his team are out of the car faster than you thought possible.   
“I thought you said you were attacked.”  
“I was. You didn’t give me a chance to tell you that I shot him.”   
“Good girl.” He says pulling you to him, he kisses your temple and you chuckle softly. “Who are you?” He snaps shoving the man sitting on the ground with his foot.   
“I need to go to a doctor man.” He growls.   
“Answer my question.” Gibbs growls. “I’m NCIS, you know what that is?”  
“Part of the FBI?”  
“Naval Criminal Investigative Service. You picked the wrong woman to attack.”   
“Whatever man.”  
“Name.” Gibbs roars, grabbing the man’s injured arm.   
“Davis Miller!” He cries and even though he’s bound and injured Gibbs moves you behind him.   
“DiNozzo. Bring him in.”


	4. Chapter 4

A very confused looking DiNozzo takes Miller away from you. After replacing your zip ties with actual handcuffs he loads Miller into the back of one of the cars. McGee and Ziva are both watching you and Gibbs with zero shame. Gibbs doesn’t seem to care, he’s got a protective arm around your back and is keeping you close to him.   
“You’re sure you’re okay?” He asks quietly looking down at you.   
“I’m sure. Feeling extremely grateful that you convinced me to learn to shoot.” You wrap your arms around him and bury your face in his chest. He gives a little chuckle and rests his chin on your head, his arms circling your waist.   
“Uh, Boss?” McGee says causing Gibbs to shift, his grip doesn’t loosen in the slightest but you do take your head off of his chest and glance over at the Agent.   
“Yes McGee?”  
“Do you, uh, is there something you want to tell us?”  
“Nope.” Gibbs says simply and you can’t help but laugh at the surprised look on Agent McGee’s face.   
“Gibbs.” You chide and he sighs.   
“Ziva, Tony, Tim. We’re dating.”  
“You. Are dating a lawyer?” Tony says in astonishment.   
“I know, I still can’t believe it.” You tease Gibbs and he scowls down at you for a half second before he gives you that little half smile you’ve come to adore.   
“It’s a wonder you put up with me at all.” Gibbs says back and you laugh.   
“Well, thank you for all of your help with the case.” Ziva says with a smirk.   
“Honestly Ziva, Miller did most of the work. He found me.”  
“Still.” She smiles at you, “Made our job easier.”   
“I’ll do the paperwork boss.” Tony says before climbing into the driver’s seat of the NCIS owned black car.   
“We got this boss.” McGee agrees and Ziva nods before joining the two men in the car. It pulls away and Gibbs catches your chin then presses a kiss to your lips.   
“I’m glad you’re okay.”  
“I’m fine Gibbs. Better than fine, I get the rest of the night with you.” He chuckles lowly then kisses you again.


End file.
